Second Chances
by o.O Kumiko O.o
Summary: What if you were given another chance to make things right? Would you change things despite the consequences? When a mission goes wrong and results with a teammate's death, Wally West is sent back in time, given the opportunity to erase all the mistakes he made and make sure the mission doesn't end the way it did before. But will the changes be for better or for worse? Spitfire fic
1. Goodbye to You

****Hello everyone! This is my first Young Justice fic. Since YJ is on hitaus, I ended up writing this fiction here. This is a Spitfire fic, so I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't worry, I will still be writing my Naruto fics, its just that I have had this story idea in mind for a while. This is set 6 months after the last episode of the first season. Please read and review.

**Second Chances**

**Mount Justice**

**April 23, 9:30 EDT**

Kaldur was not amused when he arrived to the base to see Artemis and Kid Flash arguing once again.

"What are they arguing about this time?" He asked Robin who was just shaking his head at his friends' antics.

"What do you think?" Robin asked.

"Wally was annoying Artemis about our last mission." Zatanna answered walking up to the two.

It was a mission in Bialya to stop Kobra from picking up a package from Queen Bee. Wally, Robin, and Aqualad went against Kobra's men while M'gann, Zatanna, and Rogue went against Queen Bee. Superboy had gone against Mammoth while Artemis went against Shimmer who she easily defeated while she went to face Kobra by herself. Kobra had taken the package and was about to walk away. Artemis was trying to aim her last arrow at him not realizing that a member of the cult was going to attack her. Wally quickly called out for her and tackled her to the ground making her mess up her usually perfect aim. They were able to apprehend Shimmer and Mammoth but Kobra had gotten away with the package. Queen Bee and her men had also gotten away.

"I don't know how the topic was brought up but today's argument seems worse than usual." Robin added. He thought that Wally and Artemis had gotten closer since the New Years Kiss. But he guessed some things never changed. The two would always argue like an old couple but they would always get over it the next day. The team just shrugged it off as their way of flirting. Waiting for Connor and M'gann to arrive from doing groceries, the three decided to stay quiet as they watched the argument. Red Arrow had visited the cave and was in the training room.

"Sloppy?" Artemis growled.

"You heard me." Wally pressed on. "I had to go and save you like usual."

"I practically had him if you didn't go and tackle me to the ground. You made me miss my shot."

"What was I supposed to do? Let you get hit by the thug?" Artemis fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm not some damsel in distress Kid Idiot!" She poked him hard on the chest as she glared at him. "I can take care of myself. I've done it for almost my whole life."

"Hello! We're back!" The two were so into their argument that they didn't realize Connor and M'gann had arrive.

"God you're so annoying it pisses me off." Wally frowned as he took a step closer to the blond archer as he stood tall and looked down at her. "Why can't you be like M'gann or Zatanna and appreciate it when I help them? Why do you have to be so difficult? You can't trust us which makes it difficult to trust you. Sometimes I wish you never joined the team! The team might be better without you causing problems with the team dynamics."

If music was playing that would be the moment when the record scratched. Zatanna glared at the ginger haired boy. That was messed up to say.

A few seconds later Wally seemed to realize what he said as he quickly closed his eyes and got ready for the on-coming pain. He was expecting a drop kick or a slap from the archer. When he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes to see Artemis looking at him in shock. Her grey eyes were glassy as if she was about to cry. He saw a brief look of hurt coming from her before it quickly went away.

**Recognize: Batman-02**

**Recognize: Black Canary-13**

**Recognize: Green Arrow-08**

Everyone looked up to see the three members of the Justice League entering the base.

"Do we have a mission?" Robin asked his mentor. The dark knight nodded as he went to the monitors to show the team their next mission.

"I need you guys to go to Asheville. We have sources telling us that Sportsmaster will be arriving there tonight to meet up with another member of the light. Since Kobra had gotten away with the package on your last mission, it is possible that the package is for Sportsmaster. It is your job to find out what they're up to and to report as soon as you can." Batman ordered. Looking back, Robin saw Artemis had moved away from Wally and was using Connor has a shield. He prayed this spat they were having wouldn't interfere with the mission.

"Now get ready and meet me back here so I can brief you all on what is expected for you to do on this mission." Black Canary said as she looked over to Green Arrow.

"Er, Artemis will you stay back for a bit." Oliver called out. Artemis looked at her mentor before heading towards him. Unknown to the adults, Robin had secretly stayed back and listened in.

"What is it?" She questioned. Waiting to make sure the teens had left, Batman signaled that it was okay to have their conversation.

"I don't think you should go on this mission." The green archer announced.

"WHAT?" Artemis raised her voice. "Is it because of the last mission? Wally and I may be fighting but it wouldn't interfere with the mission!"

"We weren't worrying about you and Wally." Dinah said as she tried to hold back a smile while placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder to calm him down. Oliver had narrowed his eyes at the name of Barry's nephew. Artemis may not be related to him but he considered her as a daughter and the thought of that speedster getting closer to her made him protective.

"We're worried about your father, Sportsmaster. He may try and take you again. Everyone on this team trusts and cares deeply about you." Oliver said as he placed a hand on his protégé's left shoulder.

Artemis made a face as she looked down on the floor. Wally's words earlier caused her heart to hurt as she gripped onto her arm. "This team has a crappy way of showing it."

"Artemis…"Dinah began to say. She was knew how each person on this team felt about the failed training exercise six months ago. Each member realized just how important Artemis was to them in the short amount of months, especially a certain redhead speedster who was still in denial. She had heard from Barry how about the Speedster's and Archer's kiss on New Years. She didn't tell Oliver, afraid that Oliver would shoot Wally down. From what she knew, they hadn't acted upon or talked about it since. They only fought more. "This team would go crazy if something happened to you. Believe me. You're like family to them. That's why we can't have you go on this mission."

"I promised your mother that I would protect you from your father." Batman said. "I intend to keep my word."

"If it helps, I can go on this mission as well and watch out for her." Everyone turned their attention to Green Arrow's former apprentice.

"Roy…" Green Arrow greeted. Red Arrow walked up to Artemis as he patted her back. After their mission at the circus, the two had gotten closer. They treated each other almost as siblings.

"I guess that would be fine." Black Canary said as she looked over to Batman.

"She will be your responsibility then." Batman said as the others came back into the room. Robin took all he heard and frowned.

"Oh sweet! Roy, are you coming along on this mission?" Wally asked. He was in his costume.

"Yes, I'll be here to watch over Artemis."

"Good, she's going to need it." Wally muttered.

"Wally, that's enough." M'gann said, getting annoyed.

"No. Let Kid Stupid continue." Artemis growled.

"It would be my pleasure _sweetheart_." Wally challenged. Before Artemis could say anything else, Roy had pulled her to the side. Wally was surprise by the sudden urge to pull Artemis away from his friend when he saw Roy cup Artemis' left side of her face.

His attention soon went back to Batman and Green Arrow once Black Canary spoke up about what each person was expected to do.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Asheville**

**April 23, 23:35 EST**

It was night time when Artemis watched as Sportsmaster had arrived at the cliff from a helicopter. The building was located at a cliff that viewed over the ocean. There were also trees that surrounded the area. She was currently in the trees. Next to her were Red Arrow and Robin. Their job was to monitor Sportsmaster while Aqualad, Superboy, and Wally took care of Kobra who was arriving by boat. M'gann had hidden herself to grab the package if anything. Zatanna was slowly piloting the bioship to a safe location. She had curled her right hand tightly around her bow. A hand had covered her right hand in an attempt to calm her down. Looking up, she saw Robin giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine." Artemis said quickly as she withdrew her hand away from the boy wonder.

"Hey, about Wally…" Robin began. Red Arrow continued to watch over Sportsmaster's movements. However, he was still listening in on the two.

Artemis rolled her eyes as she got up to move closer. "Now is not the time to talk about him."

"Boy problems, my dear sister?" A voice said causing the three to turn around.

"Ja-"

"Cheshire!" Red Arrow said as he stepped in front of Artemis and pointed his arrow at the sister of the girl behind him.

"Why Hello Arrow. I missed you." Cheshire said seductively towards the red archer as she let out a laugh.

"Robin, you and Artemis get out of here." The older kid commanded. "I'll handle Cheshire."

Robin and Artemis looked at each other before nodding.

"Be safe." Artemis said and then left.

**. . . . . . **

Wally was getting impatient. They were still looking out to the ocean for Kobra to appear.

Robin was probably in on the action already with Red Arrow and Artemis.

**Red Arrow.**

**Artemis.**

_Red Arrow and Artemis** together.**_

UGH! He shook his head as a way to get the image of the two together out. Why was this bugging him so much? WHY?

"Kid Flash, concentrate on this mission." Aqualad ordered.

'_I'll start the mind link now._' M'gann said as she continued to fly around.

'_There's the boat.'_ Zatanna said through the mind link as she came out of nowhere.

'_Where did you come from?' _Wally said as he jumped from his spot.

'_From the Bioship_.' Zatanna answered calmly as Wally shook his head. She was hanging out the Robin too much.

The four watched as the boat had reached the port as Kobra and a couple members of his cult came out. However another person in a hood came along with him.

'_I think that's Psimon' _M'gann said telepathically. _'I'm going in for a closer look.'_

'_Be careful' _Superboy warned. They watched as Kobra and Psimon entered the building as well. M'gann followed suit.

'_Robin, how is it on your side of the mission?' _Aqualad asked.

'_Not good. Artemis went after her father and Roy is fighting Cheshire.' _Robin said._ 'I'm about to enter the building in a few minutes. We got separated.'_

'_Where's Artemis now?_' Wally asked worried. Their earlier argument was forgotten.

'_She's-'_That was the last they heard from Robin before the link went down. Soon the building began to erupt in flames.

"M'gann!" Superboy cried out as he began to rush into the burning building.

A couple minutes later, Superboy came out with both the green Martian and boy wonder over his shoulders.

"Artemis! Where is she?" Wally said as he watched Zatanna and Aqualad help put his teammates on the ground.

Running was heard as Roy and Jade ran up to the group.

"What happened? How did the building get on fire?" Roy demanded. Looking at the group, he realized who was missing. "Where's Artemis?"

"S-Sportsmaster…" Robin said as he coughed. Zatanna helped him up as he began to head back into the building.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked as she tugged him back.

"I have to help Artemis. Sportsmaster caught us off guard and then Psimon came and attacked us. I don't know where Kobra went but M'gann came to help. Before we knew it, the corner of the building began to catch on fire. Psimon was defeated but M'gann fainted from the fire. There's loaded ammo in that building. If Artemis is still in there, sh- "The sound of explosions caused everyone's blood to turn cold.

"Artemis!" The group shouted.

"No…" Jade said as she began to shake her head.

"Look at the edge of the cliff." Roy pointed out. Looking closely, everyone could see two blond people fighting. It had begun to rain. Great! What else could go wrong?

"She's okay." Robin said relieved but it was short-lived when he saw Kobra. The gang nodded as they went to action. Superboy asked Zatanna to watch over M'gann as they headed to fight. Kobra had thrown a package to Sportsmaster as he ordered his men to fight against Artemis. She quickly took care of him as she aimed her arrow at her father. Sportsmaster pulled out an emerald necklace.

"What is that?" Artemis asked before she could stop herself.

"This, baby-girl, can grant anyone a wish from the very bottom of their heart. Its power source we needed. I'll take my leave now." Sportsmaster noticed his daughter's friends on their way as did Kobra.

"Destroy them." Kobra ordered his men but they were easily taken down by Aqualad and Superboy. Artemis spotted her father sneaking away as she readied her arrow.

"No you don't!" Artemis said as she shot an arrow as it hit her father at the side of his stomach. Wally soon jumped in and threw in a couple punches at his face. Artemis smirked but it soon fell off when Kobra came in front of her vision.

"You won't be getting away." Artemis growled remembering her last battle against him.

"You again?" He said in his haughty voice. "This is beneath me…"

Artemis frowned as he began to walk away.

"Don't ignore me!" She shouted as she shot a couple arrows at him. Before she knew it, Kobra grabbed her by the throat and raised her off her feet as he walked towards the edge of the cliff.

"I don't normally get my hands dirty, but even a God must stoop to conquer." His red eyes pierced into her bluish gray ones. Artemis wrapped her hands around his large one as she struggled to breathe.

"Artemis!" Wally called out as he came and grabbed the necklace away from Sportsmaster. Robin followed suit with a kick to the face.

"Kid…Flash…" Artemis gasped out weakly. Her vision was getting narrow.

"Cheshire!" Sportsmaster called out as he punched Robin in the stomach. He warned his daughter about Artemis. He soon turned his attention to Kobra.

"Kobra, we have the package. Let her go to fight another day and let's leave." Sportsmaster ordered as he blocked Robin's kicks and Kid Flash's punches.

Cheshire and Red Arrow watched Kobra wearily as they positioned their weapons at Kobra. Jade frowned. Her sister and she may be on opposite sides, but she didn't want anything bad happening to her. Superboy and Zatanna were knocked out by Psimon who was in another mind battle with M'gann. She had recovered quickly. Artemis continued to kick around as her feet dangled in the air. She dug her nails hard against Kobra's wrists. She tried gasping for air as she was continued to be choked to death.

"Let her go." Aqualad shouted as water from the ocean hovered behind him.

Kobra smirked. "With pleasure."

"NO!" Sportsmaster uncharacteristically called out.

A loud, sickening crack was heard as time seemed to have slowed down even much more for Wally. Sportsmaster was about to attack Kid Flash with his javelin but froze in his movements. Kid Flash stared at his enemy confused. He looked like he was surprised by something. Looking over at Robin, he seemed to have fallen to his knees as he stared at something in disbelief.

A gasp was heard from Cheshire, who had dropped her weapon and almost fell to the ground, had Roy not caught her. Zatanna had opened her eyes before it widened with terror. Connor had gained consciousness as well and had the same reaction as everyone else. M'gann had tears forming in her eyes before opening her mouth and saying the name that caused his heart to fall to his stomach.

"ARTEMIS!" M'gann had screamed. Images of the failed training exercise had entered Wally's mind. And just like magic, everything began to play back to normal as Wally looked back. What he saw in front of him, it was much worse than what he saw at the training exercise. Artemis was still held up in the air by the throat. However, blood had poured out of her mouth like a waterfall. Her bluish grey eyes were staring at him, empty and tearful. The hands that were gripping around Kobra's hand around her neck slowly fell to her sides. Her body had stopped moving…it stopped moving as if she was-no…

Kobra had crushed her neck.

Kobra soon let go of Artemis as she fell back. Her head bounced against the ground as her body rolled over her head as she fell off the cliff and tumbled down towards the ocean.

"Artemis!" Cheshire shouted as she ran to the edge of the cliff to catch her sister only it was too late. She could see her sister's body fall into the ocean's current.

Aqualad and M'gann quickly dove after their fallen comrade. Zatanna and Robin had followed after Cheshire and looked over the cliff and waited for Aqualad and M'gann to resurface back up. Kid Flash had just stayed at his spot in shock. He dropped the necklace as it rolled away from his feet. It looked like he couldn't even breathe. Superboy had soon turned to Kobra in anger and attacked him until he drew blood. Sportsmaster soon came up to Kobra and grabbed him by the throat and smashed him to the ground.

"You were given orders to not kill anyone of them." Sportsmaster growled. "She-they were still needed alive!"

"Artemis!" Cheshire's cries echoed through the air. Sportsmaster tightened his grip.

"We got rid of one brat. Who gives a damn?" Kobra smirked.

"That was my daughter, you bastard!" Sportsmaster said as he grabbed Kobra by the throat and smashed him to the ground. Cheshire soon came and sliced her sword across his throat before stabbing him in the heart. She soon fell to her knees as she took off her mask.

"That was for Artemis…" She whispered to the dead man below her.

Sportsmaster watched Artemis' team as they looked at the ocean in hopes of the fish boy or alien to come back with his daughter. A couple minutes later, the alien girl had arrived back up on the cliff with the fish boy in tow. Kid Flash got up to them first, most likely asking if they found her body. The dark skinned boy had glared at the ground before shaking his head. The alien burst into tears as she covered her mouth in order to hold back the sobs. Sportsmaster kicked Kobra one last time before walking away. Psimon was dragged away by a few of his men.

"You have won this round." He said before disappearing. Cheshire still hadn't moved from her spot. She was still holding onto the sword.

"Jade…" Robin began to say.

Everyone stayed silent and watched as Artemis' sister had slowly gotten up to her feet.

"Don't…" Jade said. "Please, just…don't" She didn't question how he knew her name but it didn't matter anymore. Artemis was dead. Her baby sister was dead. She wasn't coming back.

"We have to still look for her. We have to tell the Justice League." Aqualad said. "Maybe one of them can-"

"Don't even try! My sister is dead, you idiots! DEAD! As in she's not coming back! This bastard crushed her neck!" She shouted as she kicked the corpse hard in the face. "He crushed her neck and dropped her in the goddamn ocean. YOU!" She soon turned towards Wally. "You can break the sound barrier with your sneakers but you can't even save Artemis from being killed. It's your fault. You didn't do anything to save her. You didn't try to do anything. IT'S YOUR FAULT!" She went to smack him but was stopped when a hand gripped her wrist.

"Jade, that's enough." Roy said holding her back.

"NO! She was his teammate and he didn't stop Kobra from killing her." Jade cried as she fought to get out of his grip.

"You didn't do anything to stop him either." Aqualad countered. Jade's eyes widened at that fact.

"Jade…" Roy said, this time in a quieter voice. "Look at him." And she did.

In front of her was a boy who had the most heartbreaking expression ever on his face. It looked like his world had ended.

"Tch." Jade made a face before finally releasing her wrist. "How am I gonna tell my mother that her baby daughter died?" Something shiny caught her attention as she went and picked it up. She made a noise before calling out to the Flash's sidekick.

Wally caught the object thrown at him as he looked at it. It was the necklace. It had an emerald jewel. It was the same color as Artemis' uniform.

"Your father doesn't want it?" Wally was surprised that his voice didn't crack.

"…Think of it as souvenir." She said before disappearing from sight.

**Mount Justice**

**April 25 8:00 EDT**

Everyone had gathered around the living room/kitchen. News of Artemis had reached the Justice League and the public. Wally watched as everyone's attention was to the TV. His aunt was broadcasting live from the Hall of Justice. When his aunt heard about Artemis' death, the first thing she did was pull him into a hug, where he was able to cry his heart out. His aunt ended up crying with him as well.

"_This is Iris West reporting live from the Hall of Justice. It seems like the rumors are true!" His aunt reported. "Green Arrow's second protégé, Artemis, has been reported dead. Her body was found earlier this morning at Ashville, North Carolina by Martian Man hunter and Aquaman. Batman and Red Tornado are bringing her into the building right now. Let's have a moment of silent for our fallen hero."_

Bright green eyes watched painfully on the screen as Batman and Red Tornado were carrying a stretcher into the building. Looking at the island in the kitchen, he could see Black Canary and Roy comforting Green Arrow and Artemis' mother. Jade had brought her in after talking to Batman and asking permission to enter their base. Black Canary had set another therapy session. However this time, no one wanted to talk about it.

The computer soon recognized Batman and Red Tornado as Black Canary and Green Arrow quickly headed to the medic bay. Paula soon followed after. Wally looked at his team as they nodded and followed after the adults.

They were greeted by the other two members holding a stretcher. A white sheet covered the body that was being held up. Wally didn't know how to feel knowing just who was under the sheet.

"I'm ready to see my daughter…" Paula said bravely as she was led to another room. Jade and Roy only allowed the adults to enter the room. It wasn't long till Paula's devastating and heartbroken cries could be heard by everyone. Jade tried to be strong but Wally could see even she was about to crack.

Wally took a peek and could see damp blond hair reaching the floor. Paula was holding onto a very pale hand as she was muttering Vietnamese prayers. The sheet was slowly falling off as Artemis's face was revealed. Her skin was the color of death. Lips were blue as there were bruises all over her face from the fall. Her head was position in a weird way. Blood had dried around her mouth. Wally swore he was about to throw up. Batman quickly covered Artemis' body before anyone else could see the damage that was done.

**Mount Justice**

**May 10 23:45 EDT**

Wally stared at the room that once belonged to the blond female archer. This was the seventh time he came to this room in this whole week. It was almost midnight as he got arrived to the cave not too long ago. It had been a little over two weeks since the funeral. The others were still moving her things around at the apartment her and her mother shared. He had been getting nightmares about her death every night. He would dream of the mission not being able to save Artemis. He discovered a week ago that he would only find himself able to sleep if he was in Artemis' bed. For some odd reason, her scent calmed him down. It was like she was still there with him. The others would be coming back home soon. Taking advantage of the time that he had, Wally began to wander around. He had been to her room a couple of times, to sleep of course, but not enough to familiarize himself with it. So, he decided to now, no matter how painful it was.

The room was bare. Artemis wasn't one to keep a lot of things in the base. She had a couple pictures on a small desk. There was one of Artemis with Zatanna, M'gann, and Rogue on their Girl's Night Out. There was one with Connor and Wolf when they were giving him a bath. He saw one with Kaldur teaching Artemis how to swim. Next was of her, Roy, Oliver, and Dinah having dinner as a family. Then there was one of Dick and her at school. There was a note saying _'We'll laugh about this someday'_. He wondered if Artemis ever discovered who Robin really was. There were two more pictures left. One was of Artemis when she was younger. In the picture was Jade and Artemis in front. The former having an arm around the latter's shoulder. Paula and Sportsmaster were in the back looking at the kids happily. How did Artemis feel when she looked at this picture? Was she sad?

The last picture caught him by surprise. It was a picture of him and Artemis on the couch knocked out. Her head was resting on his shoulder as he had his arm around her. He in turn rested his cheek on top of her head. Zatanna was behind them smiling as she brought a finger to her lips as a way to tell them to be silent. M'gann was placing a blanket on top of them. Connor was on the side with his arms crossed in front of his chest but he had an amused expression. Dick had his cell phone out as he was taking a picture. That little troll! Kaldur was smiling at the camera as he pointed to the couple on the couch. Red Tornado or Black Canary must have taken the picture. How come he never saw or heard of the picture until now.

He slowly got out of the room as he heard it close behind him. He still couldn't get over it. Artemis couldn't just be gone. He had hoped that this was just another training exercise but it wasn't. This was the real thing. She was gone.

Slowly the speedster made it to his souvenir room where the recently added item shined under the lights. Wally faced the emerald necklace that was added to his souvenirs, picked it up, and leaned against the wall before sliding down to the ground and finally let out all the frustration, guilt, regrets, and sadness through his tears and wails.

This wasn't right. Artemis was supposed to be by his side calling him Kid idiot or hitting him, not be six feet underground. He placed his hand around the necklace that he had gotten from that mission. It reminded him of her. He wished with all his heart that he could turn back time and tell Artemis how much she meant to him. If he knew he was going to lose her so soon, he would have been nicer to her. He would have never said what he did to her before that mission. He wouldn't even let her go.

He sighed. He should go back home and let his parents know he was alright. He had been sleeping at the cave for a week now. Wally entered the zeta-tube as the bright flash of light appeared.

Wally felt something warm around his neck. Looking down, he saw that the necklace began to glow as the ground from under him seemed to have disappeared. He felt himself falling as he let out a yelp. Wally closed his eyes and got ready for the impact. Feeling nothing, he opened his eyes. He was surprised to find himself in the cave and on the floor. He was wearing his swim trunks as his beach items scattered all over the floor. Looking up, everyone on the team was present as Red Tornado, Batman, and Green Arrow looked at him, not amused. Something about this felt very familiar. A figure in the middle of the crowd took a few steps forward as Wally felt his body froze.

"Wallman huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How was that? I'm a bit nervous since I'm still getting used to writing about these characters. Please review!

-Kumiko


	2. At the Beginning

Thank you to everyone that reviewed/favorited/followed. Your support means a lot. As a recap, Wally has been sent back in time to the day Artemis first joins the team. Let's see how that goes.

**Second Chances**

Wally didn't know how to feel as he got up from the floor. I mean, what is the proper way to act when the girl you saw in her coffin dead was standing in front of you alive and breathing.

"A-Artemis?" Wally breathed out. His heart was pounding very fast. His knees were getting weak, palms were sweaty. Artemis was here. She was in front of him alive with color to her skin. Not pale and dead. He just wanted to run up to her and give her a hug.

A really, really long one.

He noticed that her eyes narrowed at him as everyone else looked at each other. That's when he realized, at this moment they didn't know each other just yet. She had just joined the team. He was mad when he found out she was taking Speedy's spot and that he embarrassed him in the first place. They had a bad first impression of each other, but their mission in Bialya proved that they would have gotten along much quicker if today's meeting didn't go bad. What if he was able to change that?

"Excuse me?" She asked as she placed both hands on her waist.

"Uh…you're beautiful, like a goddess. Uh, the first name I could think of was Artemis." Wally quickly said, trying to save himself from that little mistake.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Hell, he didn't even know why he was sent back in time! Wally was a man of science, not magic or religion. However, he was somehow able to go back to the time when he and Artemis first met. Was this a sign that it wasn't her time to go yet and he was given the chance to make sure it didn't happen again?

"Uh-huh…" Artemis said in a tone that showed she didn't really buy his reasoning. "That's funny because my name is Artemis, your new teammate."

Snickering from Robin could be heard as Wally glared at his best friend. He wondered if he could confide in the boy wonder about his situation later.

"Kid Flash…" He said slowly. He was going to say he already knew who she was, but everyone would look at him weirdly. Today was supposedly the first time they met.

.

.

.

"_I'm Artemis, your new teammate."_

"_Kid Flash, never heard of you."_

_._

_._

_._

"…Guessing from your attire, you're somehow connected to Green Arrow?!" He played off. He couldn't help but mentally give himself a pat on the back.

Green arrow took a few steps forward as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Uh, she's my new protégé." He answered. The sound of the zeta-tube working caused everyone to look back.

"What happened to your old one?" Wally asked. He knew if he didn't act surprise, people were going to be suspicious. He wasn't there during the briefing.

**Recognize: Speedy-B06**

"Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow." Roy said as he got closer to the circle.

"Roy!?" Oliver said as he slid his hand off Artemis' shoulder before walking up to the boy. "You look-"

"Replaceable." Roy cut him off.

"It's not like that." Oliver explained. "You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?"

Wally watched as Artemis walked up and glared at the older boy. "Yes, she can."

"Who is she anyways?" Roy glared back.

"She's my niece."

"I'm his niece." The green duo said.

"Another niece?!" Robin commented.

"But she is not your replacement." Kaldur added stepping towards the red archer. "We always wanted you on the team and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you'd know who we'd picked." Wally couldn't help but say to his close friend.

Artemis scoffed as she walked up to him. "Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay."

"But you left us…" Wally murmured.

"Huh?" Artemis said.

"Nothing." Wally let out an awkward laugh. He knew Robin would be coming to talk to him about his behavior later.

"Well you came to us for a reason…" Kaldur said as Roy nodded and explained the situation he was in. Wally had tuned them out as he kept staring at Artemis. He was given another chance to make things right. He was going to make sure it happened.

**Happy Harbour**

**August 8 21:53 EDT**

'_This is weird!'_ Artemis said through the mental link as she was getting used to hearing M'gann in her head.

'_And distracting!' _Dr. Roquette added as she began to complain about hearing teenagers in her head. Wally kept looking at Artemis as he took a bite of his beef jerky. Robin couldn't help but notice.

Getting a bit bored, Artemis got up.

"_Where are you going?"_ Wally called out.

"_I'm going to help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the parameter." _She answered. '_It's getting boring here.'_

"_Good idea." _Kaldur nodded as Wally also got up.

'_Dude, you keep looking at Artemis. You like her or something?' _Robin teased.

'_What?!' _Wally tried to fight the blush that was coming. _'No! She replaced Red Arrow!'_

'_And it was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo.'_

'_I know. But she's the newbie. I'm just trying to toughen her up.'_

'_You know I can still hear you!' _Artemis said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wally noticed a shadow on the floor as he was guarding from outside the computer room. He followed it to the school pool as he ended up slipping. Didn't this happen before? He quickly flipped his body as he fell on his hands and quickly moved away from his attacker.

"Cheshire." He slipped as she guarded herself.

"So you heard of me. Too bad I don't have time to talk." She quickly gave him a kick to the face as he fell into the pool.

When he awoke again, M'gann had given him mouth to mouth. He remembered how he felt the first time this happened. He was happy. But now, he felt nothing. Maybe he should continue to act like he still liked M'gann like before to stop people from be suspicious. "Thanks beautiful…" He said. "Where's Cheshire?"

"Who?" She asked as they headed to the computer room.

"Arte-The enemy."

"Aqualad said they were under attack in the computer room." M'gann answered. The duo entered the room as Wally stepped in front of Dr. Roquette. Artemis was firing arrows at her sister as Cheshire looked back.

"Maybe a little too interesting." She said. Artemis fired one last arrow as Cheshire blocked it with her sword before throwing a smoke bomb to the ground and made her escape. Wally had jumped to stop her and ended up rolling towards Artemis. He felt something soft against his body and surprising his lips.

Opening his eyes, Artemis was holding onto him as their lips met accidentally.

'_I don't remember this happening last time.'_

Artemis had turned red as she pushed him off of her. Wally could feel the heat rising to his face as he took a few steps away. If the others had noticed, they didn't say anything. Turning around, Cheshire was gone.

"Damn it." Wally frowned.

"She's getting away!" Dr. Roquette shouted. "You're letting her get away."

"It's too late." Wally said.

Artemis looked a bit down as M'gann came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't do half as well during my first battle and I know you haven't been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long."

"Focus everyone." Kaldur spoke. "The shadows will be back."

"Robin to Aqualad!" Robin spoke. "We're over Philadelphia. We located the Shadow's next target, STAR Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed. It's totally destroyed. The fog decimated it. This is bad. STAR Labs is cutting edge science and now their secrets on in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?"

"Rescan for that fog." Kaldur ordered Dr. Roquette. He soon looked at the team. "We're moving the doctor."

XxXxXxXxXxX

At the new location, Wally and Artemis were responsible for looking after the doctor. Artemis was walking back and forth before looking up at Wally and glared. He narrowed his eyes. It was in their nature to argue like before. That was the way their friendship worked and dare he say flirt.

'_Stop it you two! I can hear you glaring.' _Aqualad said getting annoyed. The two stayed silent for a couple more minutes.

Wally sighed as he kept looking at Artemis. This was harder than he thought. She was making it harder. He thought back about the kiss the two shared earlier as he blushed.

Artemis looked up again and couldn't help but blush as well before continue on glaring. Seems like she was still mad about the kiss they accidentally shared, Wally couldn't help but grin. Artemis seeing this, glared at him even more. Wally was expecting it and he couldn't help but glare back. She soon caught him by surprise as "Like what you see Kid Pervert?"

Wally's eyes widened as he scoffed. "Psh, yeah right! Hey about earlier-"

Black Spider breaks into the building as Wally got up to fight. Artemis got her arrow ready but Wally turned around.

"Artemis, behind you." Wally warned her as she turned around to face Hook.

"Don't stop working!" Artemis ordered Roquette as she nodded and continued to work on the computer. Cheshire slowly slipped into the building through the window.

As Cheshire shot her cross bow, a desk blocked her target.

"Martian's here!" Cheshire announced. "It's now or never!"

Wally remembered Black Spider knocked him down last time. This time he was prepared. He was able to kick Black Spider to the wall as he tackled grabbed Artemis before she could get hit by Hook. Cheshire jumped on Roquette as she grabbed a sai. Before she could strike, the doctor's skin turned green.

"We've been duped." Cheshire growled. Miss Martian levitated.

"You will never find Dr. Roquette!"

"Never is such a long time." Cheshire replied. "Pursuing target, keep them busy!" Hook nodded as he positioned to attack M'gann.

Artemis watched as the leader ran off. She quickly pushed Kid Flash away from her as she got up. "Pursuing their leader, take the rest down!"

"Artemis wait!" Wally called out but frowned when Black Spider came up for more. Wally elbowed the guy in the gut as he threw him over his shoulder. He punched the guy a couple of times as he backed up away from Kid Flash. M'gann aimed the hook back at her opponent as he flew into Black Spider causing the two to knock each other out.

"Woo hoo!" M'gann cheered. "We did it!"

"Nice one. Now let's go after Artemis." Wally said as he tied the two together to take into custody later.

The two soon headed to where the real Dr. Roquette was to see Artemis staring at the ground as Kaldur was being helped by Roquette. Wally remembered how much of an asshole he was to her. Last time, he didn't know that was her sister and how much difficulty she had trying to stay on the good side when her family were criminals. He blamed everything on her.

.

.

.

.

"_Artemis, where is the assassin?" Kaldur asked._

"_She…she got away…" Artemis replied with a guilty expression._

_Kid Flash sped up to her. "Oh from you? Big surprise!" He said sarcastically. "Notice we got ours." M'gann soon came onto the scene with Black Spider and Hook._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Wally sped up to Artemis as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's alright." He then noticed Cheshire's mask on the ground as he picked it up. "Souvenir!" Artemis shrugged Wally's hand off her shoulder as she walked away.

Kaldur took out the sai from his chest. "Her mask?! Did you see her face?!"

"It was dark." Artemis said as she turned her back to the team.

"It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog and Dr. Roquette is safe. Thanks in no small part to you." Kaldur complimented. Artemis turned around as she faced the team. "Welcome to the team." He walked up to her and shook hands.

Miss Martian came up to her and placed a hand on her arm. "I always wanted a sister, here on earth I mean. I have twelve back in Mars but trust me, it's not the same."

"I wouldn't know." Artemis replied as she smiled. "But thanks."

Aqualad and Miss Martian looked at Wally who went up to Artemis and stuck his hand out. "I'm glad you'll be on this team Artemis…"

Artemis looked at him with a curious expression before taking his hand and shaking it with a mini smile on her face. "Thanks."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Artemis!" Wally called out as he saw her walking in front of him. The two were on a cliff that looked over the ocean. She stopped at the edge of the cliff. He noticed a few drops of blood around her feet. "You're bleeding."

"Why?" Artemis asked.

"Hm?" Wally took a few steps forwards as he placed a hand on her forearm.

Artemis turned around as Wally dropped his hand as he fell to the ground. In front of him was Artemis with dead like eyes. Blood was pouring out of her mouth. Her head in a weird position due to her neck broken.

"Why didn't you save me? It's your fault that I'm dead. You can break the sound barrier with your sneakers but you can't even save me. It is all your fault."

Wally screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Central City**

**August 18 8:35 EDT**

Wally sat up from his bed as he breathed heavily. It was just a dream, he kept telling himself. Wally placed a hand over his eyes as he tried to calm down. His mother came into his room.

"Wally, are you alright?" She asked. "I heard you screaming."

"I-I'm fine." Wally said.

"Well, get ready. Your aunt and uncle are here for breakfast." She closed the door.

Wally gulped as he went to his bathroom to wash his face. It was just a dream yet a painful reminder. He couldn't afford to lose Artemis again but he knew he'd need help. The people he knew he could talk to this about were Robin and his Uncle. He headed downstairs to see everyone there for breakfast. He was deciding whether or not to let his uncle in on his situation.

"Uncle Barry…" Wally began to say when he bumped into his uncle in the hallway.

"What's up kiddo?"

"I'd like to talk to you, uh after breakfast if it's cool."

Barry studied his nephew's face before ruffling his hair and nodded. "Sure."

The two found themselves at a park as they sat down on a bench.

"Is there something troubling you?" Barry asked. "I heard from Green Arrow that you and his new protégé aren't getting along."

"No, well it's about her and all of us." Wally said. "Okay, this is going to sound weird but just hear me out. I'm…I'm not from this time." He stopped to look at his uncle who looked at him before laughing. "UNCLE BARRY!"

"I'm sorry, but that does sound weird."

"You have to believe me. In my timeline, we got into a fight with Sportsmaster, Psimon, and Kobra up in Ashville. Kobra was delivering an emerald necklace to Sportsmaster and Artemis interfered. She…She was killed by Kobra who was then killed by Sportsmaster and Cheshire."

"Why would those two kill Kobra?" Barry asked now interested.

"Because…" Wally hesitated. This wasn't his secret to tell, but in his timeline, Artemis had already told the whole team. "…Artemis is the daughter of Sportsmaster and Huntress. Her sister is Cheshire. All of us were grieving. The last thing I remember was crying in my souvenir room about her and I was holding onto the emerald neckla-"Wally touched his neck and then his pockets to see if the necklace was on him. It wasn't. "It sent me here when I entered the zeta-tube to go home. It was May of next year that it all happened. If you don't believe me, you can go and ask Green Arrow and Batman themselves about Artemis."

"Let's say I believe you. What is going to happen next to prove that you were from the future?"

"What's today?"

"August 18."

"Kent Nelson! He was kidnapped last month by Abra Kadabra."

"Abra Kadabra?" Barry said surprised. "I fought him before. He uses science from the future to stimulate magic."

Wally nodded. "He's working with Klarion. Tomorrow, Red Tornado informs us about his disappearance. We were sent to see if he was okay. He died at the tower and I almost became the new host of the Helmet of Fate if he didn't sacrifice himself for me."

"I'll contact the three to meet at Mount Justice. You go ahead and meet me there." Barry said as he stood up.

"So you believe me?" Wally said. Barry nodded.

"I'll be there in a flash."

**Mount Justice **

**August 18 10:15 EDT**

Wally was sitting in the room that Black Canary would do her therapy sessions in. It's been ten days since he has arrived to this timeline. All he has done was train with Black Canary and try to act like he normally would with the crew. He'd go to school and stay at home unless he was truly needed at the cave. He didn't like to stay in the cave for too long because it was just so hard with Artemis in the room. Painful memories would come up as well has the nightmares of her death.

Artemis wasn't making it easier for him either. She still had this wall around her that made it hard for everyone to get close. He used to get so annoyed because she never let him get away with anything and let him in. He knew now that she was only scared about what the team would think, what he would think. That was what Black Canary had told him during their session in this room after Artemis' death.

.

.

.

.

"_Wally, I need you to talk to me. I need you all to talk to me. Keeping your feelings about Artemis' death locked up inside isn't good for you all." Black Canary said as she waited for his reaction._

_Wally said nothing as he continued to stare at ground._

"_I heard from Roy that Cheshire had blamed Artemis' death on you." Wally flinched. Bingo."Know that it's not your fault. You didn't know that was going to happen. Artemis cared so much for this team, for you." He looked up at this as Black Canary gave him a sad smile. "You know, she was afraid of what you guys thought about her after the failed training exercise, especially you. I don't know if it was obvious to you, but it was obvious to everyone else. You held a special place in her heart. She wouldn't want you to drown yourself in guilt. She would have done anything for this team. She would have sacrificed herself for this team. She would have sacrificed herself for you."_

"_It's not fair…" Wally finally spoke. Hot tears were rolling down his face. "What right did she have to just go and die like that? It's not fair. I never even got to apologize for being such a jerk to her. I never got to tell her that I-"He choked back a sob._

_Black Canary held in her tears as she got up and hugged the young speedster._

"_She loved you and she knows you're sorry."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Wally was pulled out of his memory when his uncle came in with Batman, Green Arrow, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter.

Wally was about to get up but his uncle signaled him to sit down. Before he knew it, Batman had thrown a gadget at him as he was soon tied up in ropes. Green Arrow pointed his arrow at him as Red Tornado and Flash stay at the sideline.

"Uncle Barry, what's going on?" Wally asked as he struggled to get out of his bind.

"How did you know about Kent Nelson?" Red Tornado asked.

"I told you. I'm not from this timeline." He looked at his Uncle. "I explained everything to you!"

Martian Manhunter came up to him as Wally could feel his cold fingers on his forehead. He was going to go through his memories.

"He's telling the truth." Martian Manhunter looked up after a couple minutes. He looked at Batman as if to tell him what he saw but the Dark Knight shook his head.

"How is that possible?" Green Arrow asked. Flash soon spoke up.

"He mentioned a green emerald necklace. They retrieved it from Sportsmaster after their mission in Ashville many months from now. The mission when Artemis was killed by Kobra." Everyone looked at Green Arrow who frowned.

"Could he be talking about the emerald of wishes?" Red Tornado questioned.

"What's that?" Wally asked.

"The emerald of wishes is a powerful source of power. If used by the wrong hands, it could mean the end of world. The emerald takes the wish of the person who wields it and makes it come true. But it cannot be just any wish. It has to be the wish of someone's heart." The android answered. "Kent Nelson helped create the necklace himself."

"So when Kid Flash held the necklace he wished he could go back in time and save Artemis from her fateful death?" Green Arrow asked. Wally tried to hide his blush as he remembered his other part of the wish.

.

.

.

.

_I wish with all my heart that I could turn back time and tell Artemis how much she meant to me_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"When did this mission take place?" Batman asked.

"April 23 of next year." Wally answered. "You sent us there because we failed to retrieve the package that Queen Bee gave to Kobra in Bialya."

"Is it true though?" Flash asked. "Is Artemis really the daughter of Sportsmaster and Huntress?"

Green Arrow sighed as he lowered his bow and put the arrow back in his quiver. "Yes, it's true. Before Artemis joined the team, Batman and I talked to Huntress about Artemis. Her mother has retired and wanted to give Artemis a good life. I promised to take care of her as if she was my own."

Flash removed the ropes from his nephew as he helped him up. "So what are we supposed to do?"

"He shouldn't be messing around with the time stream. John, do not share anything had just found out about the future to anyone but us in this room." Batman said as he turned to Wally. "You should let things just go the way they are now. If you change something in this time, your future will be different."

"That's the point!" Wally exclaimed. "I didn't go back in time just to have her die in front of me again!"

Everyone froze. No one talked back to the Dark Knight and got away with it.

"When that time comes, I will not allow her to go on that mission. But for the mean time, let things run its course. People that are dead in your time should stay dead." Batman said as he walked away. Wally understood he was talking about Kent Nelson.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How was that? This hiatus is making me so emotional. I'm rewatching episode of YJ on ondemand. My Spitfire feels are everywhere. So to treat my heart, I'm writing this story. We didn't get to see what happened five years after the last episode of the first season, so this is my take on it. Hope you guyed enjoyed it. Oh and don't forget:

**Press the button *smiles***

.

.

.

.

.

\/


	3. Red Terror

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT! I've been trying to update as soon as I could. I've been so busy with work and school, I just didn't have enough time to sit down and write. My semester has been super busy. Again, I'm so sorry. I know a lot of you guys have been waiting for an update. I want to thank everyone for waiting. I know some of you guys gave up on the story because of that. So I tried to make this chapter as long as possible as an apology. Anyways, I didn't want to go through the whole episode of Denial, so I started this chapter right at the moment of Wally and Kent Nelson fighting Klarion on the top of the tower. Read, enjoy, and review.

**Second Chances**

**Salem**

**August 19 21:01 EDT**

Wally opened his eyes as he and Kent Nelson had appeared on top of a tower. In front of them floating in the air was the helmet of Dr. Fate. As he went to reach for it, he was attacked by Klarion.

"Dr. Nelson!" Wally called out as he caught him. Damn. He knew what was going to happen and he wanted to stop it. But he knew what Kent Nelson wanted. Kent raised his cane as he muttered a chant and stabbed his cane to the ground. A yellow barrier formed around them just in time to protect them from Klarion's attacks.

"Not bad for a former Dr. Fate, aye kid?" Kent was able to say before collapsing. Wally caught him once again before laying him down on the ground. Damn it, not again. "The bubble will give you just enough time to do what you need to do." Kent said as he took out his old fashion watch.

"But-"

"Have faith. Do what you can't explain. Believe what you can no longer deny." He said using his last breath. Wally tried to keep his heart beating but it was no use. Klarion continued to attack the barrier as Wally stood up and reached for the helmet like he had done before.

"Test of Fate huh." He placed the helmet on a he found himself in a dark space. He took a few steps forward.

"Dr. Nelson! Nabu!"

"How do you know his name?" Kent appeared from behind him.

"I'm not from this timeline!" Wally confessed.

"I can see that." Kent said. "From what I've seen, you acted like you've been through all this before."

The two watched from inside the helmet as Dr. Fate won his battle. The helmet soon appeared in front of them.

"You are not from this timeline." Nabu spoke.

"The emerald of wishes brought me here." Wally said. "Release me now."

"I will not release this body." Nabu argued.

"You used the emerald of wishes?" Kent said surprised. "That creation of ours had become lost a long time ago."

"I still have things more important than to be your host." Wally glared. "I have to make sure Artemis doesn't die again. That was my wish."

Kent's eyes widened as he remembered the blonde archer before turning his attention to the helmet.

"Nabu, this is not the right candidate. The kid's soul belongs to the world of science, not sorcery."

"True, but I do not appreciate being permanently in the way, useless and isolated for decades at a time. Chaos must not be allowed to reign."

"That won't happen again. The boy will take the helmet and make sure you're put to good use. In the meanwhile, I'll stick around and keep you company!"

"You can't! You have to see Enza." Wally objected.

"So you believe now?" Kent smiled. "Don't sweat it kid. I'll spend a few millennia here and then see Enza. That's the great thing about eternity, it's eternal." He said looking at the picture of his late wife.

"The bargain is acceptable." Nabu agreed. Kent soon looked to Wally.

"Here's some free advice. It seems like you already found your spitfire. There's nothing you can do about the emerald of wishes for now. Take this second chance as a way to do things you didn't get to do the first time. Not all of us get to fall in love with the same person a second time."

Fall in love? Wally opened his mouth to correct the old man, but stopped when a bright light appeared out of nowhere. Wally shielded his eyes with his arms. He was able to take off the helmet. He sighed. He wasn't able to save Kent. Walking up to the body, he placed the watch in Kent's left palm and closed it.

Looking at the body, he envisioned Artemis's dead body. Shaking his head, he got up with a new resolve. He may not have been able to save the old man, but he would make sure Artemis didn't fall to the same fate.

Wally soon met up with the others as he carried Kent's body out of the tower.

"Wally!" M'gann called out. Everyone was silent as they saw just who he was carrying.

"Is that-"Kaldur started to say but held back his words.

"What happened?" Superboy questioned. Wally sighed a he gave a short explanation, stopping when he reached to the part when he put on the helmet.

"And then?" Artemis urged on.

"Let's go back. We need to give him a proper burial." Wally said as he began to walk towards the bioship. Superboy took the dead body in his arms as the others followed suit.

**.**

**Mount Justice**

**August 20, 03:48 EDT**

.

Wally placed the gold helmet along with the other collections. The last time he looked at the souvenir wall, three of the shelves were filled up.

"A-hem!" A voice said. Wally looked back to see Artemis leaning against the wall. "You never said what happened to you when you put on the helmet.

"Energy from the thing rewrote my brain's beta waves. I was bioscripted into becoming Dr. Fate for a few minutes. No biggie."

"Wait! You're still claiming there's no such thing as magic?" She scoffed. "If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?"

Wally looked back at the helmet before smirking at the blond archer. "Souvenir."

"Geek!" Artemis said rolling her eyes before storming off.

.

.

.

_Find your own little spitfire…one that will never let you get away with nothing_

_._

_._

_._

He looked back down the hallway to see Artemis walking away.

'_I think you two would be cute together' _A voice in his mind said. Wally jumped and turned around to see M'gann smiling at him.

"M'gann!" Wally said shocked as he backed into the wall.

"The way you were looking at her. You like her don't you?" M'gann said out loud. Her smile grew even wider if possible. "You should tell her."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, I got two tickets to a magic show. Wanna come with me?" M'gann's eyes widened before shaking her head.

"Go take Artemis. I heard she's never been to one. Conner is going to take me to one as well." Soon she softly hit herself on the forehead. "Hello Megan! We can all go on a double date!"

"I-I think I'll pass." Wally said as he walked away from the alien.

What was he doing? M'gann and Superboy were together in his time. It was the same thing with Zatanna and Robin. Rocket supposedly had feelings for Aqualad but he was still in love with Tula. So why was he trying to woo M'gann. Was he really in love with Artemis and it took her death to realize that?

He sighed and went to head back home. He needed to get away from Artemis right now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When he got home, he was surprised to see his uncle, Green Arrow, Batman, Robin, and Martian Man-hunter under the same roof.

"What's going on?!" Wally asked as he made his way towards them.

"Dude, you're from the future?" Robin asked; his voice full of excitement.

"I believe it's time to talk about everything that is going on or will be going on." Batman said.

"Huh?" Was all Wally could say.

"I will allow you four to see what I saw in Kid Flash's mind." Martian Man-hunter said as his eyes glowed green. Wally frowned as he waited for it to be finished.

When everyone opened their eyes, they all looked at Kid Flash in disbelief.

"Artemis dies…" Robin frowned. He had started to like the archer as a good friend.

"No." Wally corrected his friend. "Not this time. I believe that was why I was sent back in time, to stop it from happening."

"So that day when Artemis joined the team…" Robin dragged on. "It all makes sense now!"

"On other matters, what are we going to do with Roy?" Green Arrow asked. "We need to find the real Roy."

"The Roy from my time is still working on that. We still haven't had any clues." Wally commented.

"The League will deal with that. Robin, Kid Flash, I want you and your team to find a way to save Artemis without revealing or changing the timeline." Batman said.

"Why can't we just use the emerald and wish that Artemis never died?" Robin asked.

"Because it's not in our possession but it's with Queen Bee." Wally answered. "She was the one who gave it to Kobra." Robin watched his best friend as he curled his hands into fists.

"Don't worry KF." Robin placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll save her."

"She won't be allowed to go on that mission." Green Arrow said. "I'll take her on another mission."

Wally turned to the Dark Knight. "Why did you change your mind about the people we told?"

"Well I was taught by the best." Robin smirked. "I noticed something was up with you."

"He would have found out eventually." Batman added. "This way you have someone to go to when things become too much to handle."

The two best friends grinned at each other as they bumped fists.

"Don't worry. We'll save Artemis." Robin promised.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**.**

**Mount Justice**

**September 5, 6:00 EDT**

**.**

Wally sighed he laid on the green couch in the living room. The gang had just gotten back from Bialya where they had lost their memories of the last six months…well again.

Again he was stuck with Artemis and again they had gotten along well and he had actually flirted with her. Everything had gone quiet the same as it did last time except that Wally had remembered who he was after five minutes of waking up. He didn't need M'gann to help him remember. If the green alien found that strange, she didn't say or do anything to show that she did. Just like before Artemis had trusted him openly and he felt something weird in his stomach.

"So you and Artemis, huh?" A voice said. Wally looked down to see his troll of a best friend.

"Dude! So not cool." Wally whined. "Just because I was with her for the whole time didn't mean I liked it."

"What?" Robin smirked. "I just said you and Artemis. Anyways, I had Batman transfer her to my school with a scholarship."

"Are you going to tell her who you are?"

Robin looked up in thought before looking back at the speedster and chuckled. "Nah, I'm just gonna mess around with your girlfriend. Well I'm going to head back home. See you later KF."

"She's not my girl-"Wally gave up when Robin was nowhere to be seen.

Wally shook his head as he walked away. He passed by the lounge to see Kaldur placing a blanket over Artemis who was knocked out on the couch.

"She is asleep." Kaldur said as he moved away from the sleeping archer.

"She's not going to go home?" Wally raised an eyebrow. If memory served him right, she had gone home right after this mission. He, Robin, and Artemis did after a quick stop at the cave.

"She looked really tired so Robin suggested she stay at the cave today. He had already contacted her mother. She does not have a room ready yet. I had offered her my room but she said she would be content with the couch."

Wally made a tsking sound as he slowly lifted Artemis in his arms.

"Where will you take her?" Kaldur questioned.

"I'll take her to my room. I'll sleep on the couch instead." If Wally had looked back, he would have saw Aqualad stare at him before smiling and walking away.

"I told you…" M'gann smiled as she passed by with Superboy.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Wally had his own room in the cave so if he ever came back from a mission late, he could just stay here instead of going home. His room had pictures of the Flash against his wall as well as pictures of his family and friends.

His bed was simple but comfortable. He gently placed Artemis on his bed as he slowly pulled her hair out of its ponytail. He was surprised that she hadn't waked up yet. She usually woke up when someone touch her. So she must have been really exhausted. Wally looked at her face and poked her left cheek. No response. He noticed that Artemis didn't seem so angry when she was sleeping. She looked more peaceful and innocent. He traced the side of her face with his finger before he slowly backed away.

"W-Wally…" Artemis murmured.

Wally froze as he looked back at the blonde in his bed. Was she actually awake? Aw man, how embarrassing. A couple seconds passed by and Artemis didn't say anything after that. Wally made a face as he squatted down and looked at her. She was still asleep. Did that mean she was dreaming about him?

"Wally…" Artemis said again.

"Yes?" Wally answered as he had a huge grin.

"…you idiot…" She said as she shifted in her sleep.

The grin on his face fell. Even in her dreams, she was insulting him. He sighed as he got up and began to head to the living room. He turned off the lights. Only the lights from the hallways entered in the room, shining on Artemis. Wally looked back as he smiled.

"Good night Artemis…" He whispered before closing the door.

Once the door closed with a quiet click, the archer slowly opened her eyes and smiled at where Wally was once standing before closing her eyes again to truly fall back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

.

.

.

"_KF…"_

_The speedster looked up to see Robin walking up to him before looking back down. He was in the room where they held the vehicles. He was sitting at the stairs close to the large body of water. He looked at his reflection. A boy with tired green eyes and messy red hair stared back at him. He was wearing all black._

"_Hey…" Wally responded as he sensed Robin sitting a few steps above him. _

_Robin frowned. They had just gotten back from Artemis' funeral. It had been two days since they recovered her body from the ocean. Everyone from the league and the team were there as she was put to rest. M'gann and Zatanna could not stop crying during the whole ceremony. Paula was saying a prayer in Vietnamese as everyone but he had their head bowed. He noticed two figures a couple feet away. It was Sportsmaster and Jade. He knew Batman noticed them there but just didn't say anything._

_Wally saw a glow from the corner of his eye. Looking up he saw Robin had a hologram picture of himself and Artemis in their uniforms._

"_Why do you have a picture of Artemis and you together?" Wally asked._

_Robin allowed a small chuckle to come out of his lips. "A little trolling. It was her first day at school. I snuck up and took a picture. She was so confused. I told her we'd l-laugh about this someday." Wally noticed how Robin's voice choked up a bit but didn't call him out on it. Wally didn't say anything. He couldn't._

"_Hey, remember when the reds attacked us here in the room and Artemis saved the day?" Robin asked._

_Wally smiled at the memory. Though he had almost drowned that day, he was surprised to see two of his non-meta friends kicking ass. He could just see Artemis up on the platform doing a back flip while letting her arrow hit the mark._

"_I still can't believe she's gone." Robin frowned as he clenched his fists in order to hold back the tears. He had done enough crying in his life. "She was one of my closest friends. I really miss her."_

_Wally sighed as he continued to stare at the picture of Artemis._

"_Me too."_

_._

_._

_._

XxXxXxXxXxX

**.**

**Mount Justice**

**September 22, 18:43 EDT**

**.**

"Torque wrench…" Wally called out as he found himself fixing Superboy's bike again. He had dreamt of Artemis again and decided to clear his mind by coming to the cave. He ended up helping the couple with the bike. It would have been done if they only stopped making out every minute. Aqualad began to walk up to them.

"I have been meaning to ask, any problems juggling school work with your responsibilities here?" He asked.

"Nope." Superboy answered.

"Juggling is just one of my many talents…" Wally responded, "Socket wrench." Something in the back of his mind was telling him to be ready for something but what?

"Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenged, oh but my first loyalty has always been to the team, uh this team, not the bumblebees." M'gann answered as she handed Wally the socket wrench.

"Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?" Aqualad continued to question.

Wally shook his head. "Nah, she'll manage. She's Artemi-"He paused as he remembered just what he had forgotten. Today was the day that the reds had attacked. At that moment, an explosion appeared. Soon water rose and aimed at them. Wally coughed out water as he got up. He and Superboy charged at the man robots as M'gann and Kaldur distracted the female. He wanted to slap himself in the face. How could he have forgotten?

"Who are you?" Aqualad asked as he pulled out his water swords.

"_They look like they're related to Red Tornado!" _M'gann said through the mental link.

"I am Red Inferno and this is Red Torpedo. We must eliminate the team." The female robot spoke.

"Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian, surrender now." Red Torpedo added.

"Who do you think we are?" Wally smirked as he sped towards Torpedo. He was soon shot with water as Superboy came and punched the robot. He missed, causing a large crater. The water was almost gone from the room.

The sound of M'gann in pain caused the two to look up. Inferno had kicked the alien to the ground as Aqualad came and blocked another kick only to be thrown to the ground. Before he knew it, a cage of fire surrounded them.

"M'gann!" Superboy called out.

"You should pay attention to your opponents!" Torpedo said as he and Wally got caught in some clay like substance.

"Damn! Not again!" Wally growled not noticing the weird look Superboy had given him.

'_Superboy and Kid Flash, are you two alright?'_Aqualad called out through the mind link.

'_We're okay for now. How are you and M'gann?' _Superboy asked.

'_We're fine!' _M'gann said. _'We need to warn Artemis and Robin somehow.'_

"I sense two more presences." Torpedo said as he looked at Inferno who nodded and left the room. Torpedo did the same as well.

Superboy began to struggle against the hold but it was still no use.

"We need to get out of this quickly!" Aqualad said. "Miss Martian isn't doing too well."

"This heat is unbearable…" She muttered as she fell towards her leader. He caught her and rested her head on his lap. She didn't open her eyes. That wasn't a good sign.

"Robin and Artemis must hurry or I feel we will perish." Aqualad voiced out his worries. Sweat began to form on his forhead.

"Don't worry!" Wally said confidentially. "Those two will save us!"

**Attention Robin. Attention Artemis. You have ten minutes. Surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished.**

Wally frowned as the red terrors were back. Inferno went to Miss Martian and Aqualad, turning up the heat. Torpedo appeared from the water. He raised his left hand, using hydrokinesis to raise the water levels.

"Nine minutes and forty-five seconds." He announced as the water got higher and higher.

The two heroes got nervous as water got closer and closer to their necks. Torpedo soon disappeared.

"Ugh, where are those two?" Superboy growled.

After a couple seconds the sound of people resurfacing was heard. Wally smiled. They made it. He watched as Robin and Artemis gasped for air. He then saw Inferno aiming a fireball at them.

"Look out!" He called out as his two non-super powered teammates dodged it. Inferno moved away from Aqualad and Miss Martian and began to attack. Artemis and Robin resurfaced next to him and Superboy.

Wally and Artemis shared a look. He smiled at her to show he was okay.

"You guys okay?" Robin asked causing them to break their look.

"Forget us!" Superboy said. "Help M'gann!" He looked up at the fiery cage.

"Aqualad, is she-"Artemis began to call out.

"She is unconscious…" Everyone could hear the strain in his voice. "I fear she…we…will not survive much longer."

A fireball was aimed at the four. Artemis and Robin quickly dove under again. Wally turned his head to the side to get away from the heat. All they could do was watch as the red siblings cornered the two. Artemis shot her arrow at Inferno as Robin threw his weapons at Torpedo. One of them bounced off the machine and landed close to his head. He heard splashes of water again.

"Six minutes" Torpedo announced.

'Duh they're machines. One electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range.' Wally heard Robin speak through the ear piece.

'Great! Except you better have an EMP admitter in your utility belt, because I know I don't have one in my quiver!'

'I'm fresh out, but I'm betting we can make one. What do you say KF? Doable?"

"Totally doable!" Wally grinned. It fell however when Torpedo announced the time limit. "You know if you had more time. Med lab…X-ray machine. You'll find a small vacuum tube called a vertcator that convert high energy pulses. Reprogram the unit's high wave conversion from X-rays to EMPs with the cascading energy vector directing outward."

'A ripple effect!' Robin understood. 'Like dropping a stone in a pound.'

"A stone with 10 to the 12th power wattage, yeah!" Wally added.

'So I'll need to hook it up to the cave's main generator.'

'Which is where?' Artemis asked.

Wally could feel the water to his chin now.

"Four minutes." Torpedo announced.

'Okay, make with the distraction.' Robin ordered. Wally smirked. He got this.

"Hey, Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend? Red Onion?" He yelled. Superboy seemed to get what he was doing and helped.

"Yeah! And by the way worse death trap ever! We can escape any time we want."

"I could vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to two!" Wally could see Artemis and Robin move towards the generator.

"And you can't drown a Krotonian, dumb bots, we don't breathe air." Superboy added.

Wally forced a laugh. "And Miss Martian? I can't believe your buying her act!"

"Yeah! You know how hot it gets in the caves of Mars? That cage is just making her homesick!"

"Yeah!" Wally laughed. He soon stopped when Torpedo looked up.

"ROBIN LOOK OUT!" Artemis cried out. A large wave of water took Robin. Inferno took that moment to shoot her fireballs at the archer.

"ARTEMIS!" Wally warned her. Artemis ducked as she ran. Robin was trapped in a water prison and brought to the platform. M'gann and Aqualad had reached their limit.

"Three minutes!"

Wally gulped. The water continued to rise.

"One minute."

"Stop the clock!" Artemis called out. Wally took a deep breath as the water when over him and Superboy.

He held his breath until he felt a vibration. The water began to sink as he was able to catch his breath.

"Kaldur!" Superboy shouted next to him. "How's M'gann?"

"She breathes!" Kaldur panted. "I believe she will recover. What of Robin?"

Artemis ran to the unconscious boy as he coughed out water.

"H-He's breathing too!" Everyone could hear the relief in her voice. The four went down to the two trapped down below.

"Good job." Wally praised Artemis who smiled back at him.

XxXxXxXxX

Wally opened his eyes to see his uncle trying to free him from his hold. What happened? Captain Atom was doing the same with Superboy. Batman went to check up on Robin as Martian Man-hunter and Aquaman did the same with their sidekicks. Green Arrow was about to check up on Artemis but Superman beat him to it. Black Canary watched the whole scene.

"How is she?" Wally asked.

"She would be the first one you'd worry about." Flash smirked. Wally glared at his uncle who continued to free him.

"She's alright!" Superman announced as he helped her up. "What happened here?"

"What happened?!" Artemis repeated, her anger rising. "The Reds happened! Tornado and his-wait, where are they?"

"Gone, all three of them." Robin answered as he shared a look with Wally.

Those who knew of Wally's secret understood why Red Tornado did what he did. Now all they have to do is to wait for their new teammate to make her magical appearance.

.

.

.

.

.

How was that? I hoped everything wasn't rushed. Again I apologize for not updating as fast I wanted to. By the way, WTF CN, how dare you take out Young Justice like that? So uncalled for. Ugh, have to wait til January for the next episode. SO NOT FEELING THE ASTER! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review everyone!

-Love Kumiko


	4. Realization

HEY EVERYONE! I finally updated. Thank you for waiting. You guys are awesome. My fall semester just ended which means more time to update my stories. ANYWAYS, who saw the new trailer for Young Justice. like OMG ASDFGHJKL. Superboy and Nightwing's confrontation, Bart vibrating through a wall, Cheshire getting revenge, Sportsmaster fighting Black Mamba. THE FEELS! Can't wait for the show to come back. Well I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy and please review at the end. It makes me happy to hear from you readers.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice**

**Second Chances**

_Wally walked to the living room to see her on the couch. She was staring off into space and didn't even acknowledge his presence. She had a black dress folded neatly in her lap as her hands played around with the fabric._

"_Zatanna…" Wally called out as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She soon was pulled out of her trance as she looked up at the speedster._

"_Wally! I didn't know you were here. What are you still doing here?" She asked as she got up from her seat. The black dress was still clutched in her hand. Wally noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. The rim of her eyes was red from crying a lot earlier, he assumed. _

"_I should be asking you the same question. Weren't you and Robin supposed to go to the funeral already?" Wally asked._

"_I…I forgot to-um…" Zatanna tried to talk but tears began to form in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry." She rubbed her tears away but more kept coming. _

"_What are you sorry for?" Wally frowned. Things were getting awkward._

"_I-I don't want to go to the funeral." Zatanna sobbed. "I'm not ready to face the fact that she's gone. I already lost my dad. Artemis can't be gone. I tried coming up with spells to bring her back but Robin said I shouldn't be using magic on the dead. But it's Artemis. It's my best friend we're talking about." _

_Wally felt tears form in his eyes. It was hard for him to swallow. "Zatanna…" he said as he brought the magician into a comforting hug._

"_S-She never got to tell you." Zatanna cried as she brought the black dress to her face. "She never got to tell you how she felt about you. She never got to tell you she was in love with you. It's just not fair."_

_Wally felt like his heart fell to his stomach. He hugged his friend tighter as tears finally rolled down his cheeks._

"_I know…" Wally said as he heard footsteps. Gazing up, he saw Robin dressed in all black. _

"_You know…Artemis would have kicked your butts if she saw you two crying over her like this." Robin said._

"_Robin…" Zatanna said as she tried to stop her cries._

"_Come on, everyone is waiting for us already." Robin said as he adjusted his shades. _

_Wally didn't comment on the tears rolling down Boy Wonder's face._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Mount Justice**

**October 10 16:58 EDT**

Wally watched his best friend amused as two people made their magical appearance in the cave. He had been waiting for this day to come. Since Robin knew everything about him and the future, he couldn't wait to tease the little troll about his future girl friend. Today they were being watched over by Black Canary and Captain Marvel. Just last week, they had gone against the Injustice League. Only this time, they weren't so reckless. Wally was happy he wasn't in a cast this time, even though he kinda missed Captain Marvel waiting him hand and foot. The team had just finished sparing. M'gaan and Kaldur went against each other as Robin went against Artemis. M'gaan began to head towards the female magician.

"Hi, I-'m-"

"ROBIN!" The youngest member shouted running towards Zatanna. He cleared his throat. "I mean I'm Robin." Wally held in his laugh as Robin tried to control himself. This boy was so love-struck, it was funny. He then began to introduce the others. "She's Megan and uh that's Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, and Conner."

"Welcome to the cave." Kaldur added.

"Uh thanks…" Zatanna said as she looked to the side.

"So uh…you-uh you joining the team?" Robin stuttered. Wally couldn't take it anymore as he chuckled. Artemis elbowed him in the gut.

"What so funny?" Artemis asked quietly as she leaned towards him. Wally felt the heat go up to his neck as he realized how close Artemis was to him.

"He likes her…" Wally snickered. Artemis looked back at Robin before smiling.

"They're cute together." She said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves…" Zatara interrupted. "This is strictly a visit. Though I am sorry we missed the training. It is something which Zatanna could benefit from.

'_Do the rest of you get the impression that we are still on probation with Zatarra?'_ M'gann asked through the mind link as she turned to face the rest of the team.

'_Not just Zatara, I mean why is Marvel still hanging around?'_ Super boy asked as he raised his hand towards the direction the said justice league member had gone to.

'_Because the guy is cool.' _Wally answered.

'_Because he listens and does everything you say…'_ Artemis smirked.

'_It makes one nostalgic about Red Tornado's days as our supervisor.' _Kaldur added.

'_Yeah, at least he trusts us.'_ Robin continued.

'_If you ignore the fact that we shouldn't have trusted him! He's a traitor.'_ Superboy said getting angry. _'That machine almost got M'g- ALL of us killed!'_

Footsteps were heard as a voice interrupted their mental conversation. "Uh, are you guys having a psychic conversation?" Zatanna asked causing the two adults in the room to stop talking and look at them. "Cuz…I can't tell if that's cool or uh really rude."

Connor sighed as he turned around to face Zatara and Black Canary. "Alright. Fine. We were talking about Tornado. It's been a week since his attack and the league hasn't told us anything."

"The league is searching for Red Tornado as well as the androids that invaded the cave and their creator T.O. Morrow. Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority." Black Canary explained. Wally saw Robin give him a look before stepping forward.

"But you found none of the above."

"Not yet. But Tornado is Justice League. The team is not to pursue this." The emphasis on not was not missed.

"Uh, why don't you take Zatanna to uh…a tour around the cave…?" Zatara suggested as he went to see where his daughter went.

Wally turned around to see Zatanna petting Wolf behind them. Zatanna quickly got up when Wolf moved towards Captain Marvel as he entered the room.

"You're giving a tour? Cool!" Marvel said excited.

"Uh, actually I was hoping you'd take wolf outside. He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few." Superboy suggested.

"Sure. Sure! I can do that." Wally shook his head as he watched the naïve man or should he say boy smile at his new task. "Come boy! Let's go!"

When the adults left, Kaldur quickly led the group towards the kitchen.

"We're not really taking a tour, are we?" Zatanna asked as she caught up to Robin. Wally knew Zatanna had used her magic to change her outfit.

"When did you…how did you…?" Robin blushed as he looked at Zatanna up and down. Wally wondered if it was a bad idea to allow Robin to know that their new teammate would become his girlfriend in the future. The boy never had a girlfriend. He was thirteen for goodness sake. He must have been so nervous.

"No. We're hunting down that robot!" Connor declared as he looked at their leader for approval.

"Yes we are." Kaldur agreed.

"Oh wow. Out loud and everything." Zatanna said surprised.

"Uh, what about new girl?" Artemis questioned.

"She won't tell anyone. Will you?" Robin answered. Zatanna turned around as she gave him a flirty smile.

"I can't tell…not if you kidnap me." Zatanna replied.

Wally watched as Artemis smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, she's gonna fit in great."

The speedster allowed a smile to form on his lips. Artemis looked up at him as she raised an eyebrow in question. Wally just shook his head as the group carried on their mission to find Red Tornado.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Central City**

**October 15 22:35 CDT**

Wally frowned as he again turned around in his bed. It was around ten at night and he still couldn't sleep. When he would sleep, he would dream of Artemis, of that day, of her death.

The mission to save Tornado went fine like it had last time. There hadn't been any missions after that so Wally concentrated on school if his uncle didn't need him to patrol the city. He almost considered not attending school since he went through the lessons once before but his mom would give him hell for it.

He stared at the neon green numbers in the dark room. In just a couple hours, it will be the day of that damned training exercise. It was the day the team realized how much Artemis meant to them. It was the day he realized he truly cared about her, maybe more than just a friend.

"Damn…" Wally muttered under his breath as he brought the emerald blanket closer to his chin. His eyes widened when he realized that the color of his blanket reminded him of Artemis' uniform.

He had to remember that tomorrow was just a training exercise.

It wasn't going to be real.

**Mount Justice**

**October 16, 16:01 EDT**

"I need you guys to go to Gotham City." Batman announced to the team.

Wally frowned. What was the dark knight doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be blown up in space? What was going on?

Wally looked at the clock. It was four in the afternoon. This is when the training exercise began and Tornado showed them the new clips of the Justice League dying from the Alien invasion. Wally was so distracted by the change that he didn't realize that Batman and the team were looking at him.

"Huh?" Wally said.

Artemis slapped the back of his head. "Pay attention, Kid Idiot!"

"Artemis, inform Kid Flash about the mission." Batman ordered as Artemis sighed. With that, Batman took off. Wally began to head after Batman. When the two were separated from the group, Wally decided it was a good time to speak up.

"What about the training exercise?" Wally frowned. "What happened to the alien invasion scenario?"

"What are you talking about?" Bruce questioned.

"Weren't you and Martian Manhunter supposed to do a training exercise where he set us in a dream world with a doomed-to-fail mission? It was supposed to be a stimulation to see how we'd handle the situation!"

"Did Artemis hit you too hard?" Robin grinned. Wally wasn't surprised to see his best friend there. That guy was a ninja.

"Robin! You two know that I was sent back from the future. This was the day we thought we lost Artemis in the simulation. Then M'gann's subconscious took over her uncle's control when she died. REMEMBER?!"

"Wally, are you alright?" Robin frowned grabbing his best friend by the shoulder.

"I-I'm fine. Can you two just give me a moment?" The mentor and protégé nodded as they left the speedster alone.

Wally put a hand over his forehead as he tried to understand the situation he was in. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt someone poke his shoulder. Turning around, he looked to see Artemis glaring at him.

"What?!" He asked.

"I have to inform you of the mission since you decided to daydream, kid moron." Artemis answered. Wally's face turned red. Because he was angry at her name calling or that he embarrassed himself in front of the archer, he had no idea. "The Joker and Poison Ivy are planning to steal a weird emerald necklace from this warehouse. " Wally was more alert at the mention of the possible appearance of the emerald of wishes.

"Did you say emerald necklace?" Wally asked shaking the blonde by the shoulder.

"Wally, what the heck?!" Artemis said pushing him away from her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Sorry, but you said emerald necklace right?" Wally questioned again.

"Yeah, what about it?" Artemis crossed her arms in front of her chest as she put most of her weight to her right leg.

Wally said nothing as he felt hope rising. This necklace could possibly be the emerald of wishes. But if he remembered correctly, it was Queen Bee who had the necklace and gave it to Kobra. He hoped it was the same thing and hopefully he can go back to his time.

"It's nothing…" Wally soon answered as he grabbed Artemis' hand and went to the group. If he had looked back, he would have seen Artemis blushing.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Gotham City**

**October 16 22:15 EDT**

'_Is everyone in position?'_

Wally could hear Aqualad ask through the mind-link.

'_I see Joker sneaking into the building._' Robin answered.

"_And Ivy is already waiting for him." _Superboy added.

"_Okay." _Aqualad said coming up with a plan._ "Superboy, you and Artemis will go and apprehend Ivy whi-"_

"_I'll take care of Joker." _Robin cut in.

"_I'll back you up."_ M'gann said.

"_Alright, that leaves Kid Flash and I to find the necklace." _Aqualad nodded even though no one could see him.

After a couple minutes of opening crates, Wally still couldn't find anything. However he did smell something burning.

"_What's burning?" _Wally asked. No one responded.

Acting quickly, Wally ran through the building. Getting closer to the smell of the fire, he saw Superboy carrying Miss Martian away from the fire.

"Superboy! What happened?"

"We didn't count on Joker's partner to be here." Superboy answered. Wally knew he was talking about Harley Quinn. "Robin is fighting against Joker. Harley started the fire to distract Miss Martian and then ran off.

"I'll find her." Wally said. "You go take care of Miss Martian in the bioship."

Superboy nodded as the two split ways. Wally could see Robin and Joker fighting in a distance. Robin had gotten punched in the face as the Joker laugh.

"Is that the best you can do little birdie?" Joker taunted. Wally frowned as he charged straight-forward towards the villain, knocking him to the ground.

"Now, two against one? That's not really fair." The joker said getting up. Wally helped his best friend to his feet. They watched as Joker pulled out a little gadget.

"What do you plan to do with the emerald?" Robin asked.

"Since you will all die, I'll tell you." The Joker smirked as his thumb pressed down on the button. "I'm to deliver the necklace to a Queen. What she plans to do with it, I have no idea."

Wally's eyes widened as he knew who the clown was talking about. He was going to give it to Queen Bee.

"Now children, the moment my thumbs lifts off the button, this whole warehouse will explode into flames in ten minutes. My dear Harley has set explosives all over the building."

"You seriously think we'd believe something like that." Robin called out on his bluff. However, Wally felt weird about the threat.

"Believe what you want kid. It would be a shame if something happened to your teammates like that fish boy and blondie."

Wally growled as he took a step forward.

"Ah, Ah Ah! Don't test me boy." Joker said lifting up the gadget.

"Do it then." Robin stepped up.

"Gladly." The button was released as the sound of something ticking went off. "You asked for it. Good luck finding your friends."

"Ivy drugged the fish boy!" Harley said coming into the room again. "The archer ran off with the emerald."

"Tch, the place is going to blow up." Joker announced. "Let's find the blonde and get out of here." Before Robin and Wally could attack the two, they disappeared into smoke. Coughing, the two waved the smoke away.

"We have to find Aqualad and Artemis." Robin frowned as he grabbed onto his right arm. Wally could tell he dislocated it.

"You can't do anything." Wally said. "You go to the bioship and bring it closer to the building. I'll find the two. I'm faster than you." Wally lifted the younger boy and sped him out of the building.

"Hurry, you have seven minutes." Robin reminded him. The speedster nodded as he ran back into the building.

"Aqualad!" Wally shouted as he ran around. "Artemis!"

Entering a room, he saw purple gas slowly evaporate. Aqualad was on the ground, lying face first.

"Aqualad!" Wally ran to the leader.

"Damn, she got away." Aqualad muttered as he came to. Wally lifted him in his arms as he began to run back out.

"Have you seen Artemis?" Wally questioned.

"I did not." Aqualad answered. "She had gone and chased after Joker's partner. She had the emerald. I ended up fighting Ivy. She poisoned me with this purple gas that slowed my movements. She had taken advantage of my weakness and knocked me out."

As Aqualad said that, Wally noticed how slow he was beginning to run. "Damn it. So that's what the purple gas was."

"You inhaled it as well?" Aqualad shook his head. The two finally made it out as they spotted the bioship with Superboy running towards them.

"Did Artemis make it out?" Aqualad asked. Superboy shook his head. Wally frowned. Was she still in the building?

The sound of a helicopter was heard as the gang looked up to see The Joker, Harley, and Ivy in it. In Joker's hand was the emerald necklace.

"I'd like to stay and play some more, but we have a necklace to deliver." Joker smirked. "and you have three minutes to find your archer."

Wally's eyes widened as he ran back into the warehouse, ignoring the calls from the team.

"ARTEMIS!" Wally shouted. "ARTEMIS!"

"Shut up idiot." A weak voice answered back. Wally stopped and looked to the side to see Artemis' feet just behind a cargo box.

"Artem-"Wally stopped as he ran up to her. There, Artemis lay on the ground, a metal pole, right through her stomach. Blood was streaming out of her mouth and her wound.

"Hey Kid Idiot." Artemis said.

"No…" The image of Artemis being held by the throat by Kobra entered his mind.

"I'm sorry…" She coughed. "She took the necklace."

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." Wally cried as he placed his hands on the metal pole, getting ready to take it out.

"Don't waste your time." Artemis wheezed. "You have to get out of here before the building explodes."

"I'm not going to leave you here to die!" Wally shouted.

"You don't have a choice!" Artemis yelled back as loud as she could. She winced at the pain in her stomach. "If you stay here, you'll die!"

"No. I'm not leaving! Not without you!" Wally said, standing his ground.

"You idiot…" Artemis said. Tears were forming in her eyes. Wally fell to his knees as he grasped onto Artemis' left hand with his as he used his right hand to wipe away her tears.

"You're the idiot!" Wally cried. "I won't let you die!" Wally lifted Artemis in his arms being careful of the pole that had gone through her. Her blood seeped through his fingers as he heard the explosions. Wally and Artemis looked at each other. He could feel the heat at the explosion got closer to them.

"Artemis…" Wally called out as he noticed her frightened expression for their safety. She looked at him as Wally smiled. If they were to die, he wanted her to die with him smiling the last thing she'd see. "…I love you."

The blast hit them as everything became dark.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Wally opened his eyes to see him staring at the ceiling of the cave. Looking up, he saw Batman and Robin staring at him.

"Welcome back." Batman greeted.

Wally looked around to see that the rest of his team was on these beds with Martian Manhunter in the middle. Everyone was still unconscious.

"Artemis…" Wally asked.

"She's perfectly fine." Robin said. "Batman put you guys in a simulation."

"Why is no one up?" Wally asked. He was so confused.

"We wanted to see what it was like if you guys were on a mission involving the necklace. Since Robin knew your story, he didn't go into the simulation like the others." Batman answered. "We wanted to talk to you before everyone else woke up.

Wally slowly got up as he took everything in. That's why Batman and Robin didn't know what he was talking about in the simulation. "You didn't go with the original simulation."

"It would have defeated the purpose since you and Robin knew the outcome. Everything would have ended up the same way. We weren't sure how'd you react if M'gann lost control of her powers like last time. We didn't want to risk anything so we came up with this scenario. This time, I made everyone think this was real. I put everyone in a coma right after the explosion. That way my niece didn't try to take control." Martian Manhunter finally spoke up. "Speaking of which, that is a very interesting reaction you had with Artemis."

Wally blushed as he remembered what he had told the archer before he woke up.

"You would have died with Artemis…" Robin frowned. "You must really love her."

"Ugh, shut up!" Wally said trying to fight down his blush, but failing.

"I shall wake up the rest of the team." John answered as he did just that. Wally watched as everyone woke up. He looked at each members face.

"Wally! You're fine!" M'gann said as she went to hug him. Tears were forming in her eyes. She then flew to Artemis who seemed a bit shaken up from the experience. Aqualad looked at the Speedster and the Archer. A look of relief formed in his face. Superboy however looked pissed.

"What the hell!" Superboy frowned.

"You guys were put into a stimulation you all agreed to participate in. I however removed the little memory from your mind, making you believe the exercise was real. We wanted to see what you guys would do if a mission went wrong as it did when Artemis and Wally got gotten blown up in the explosion."

"We thought it was real…" M'gann wiped her tears as she pulled Artemis into a tight hug. Wally looked at Artemis to see her staring at him. When their eyes met, the two blushed and looked away. Wally could feel his face burning. If someone placed an egg yolk on his face, it would probably cook.

Robin, who saw the reaction, chuckled but stopped when Batman gave him the look.

As the team continued to talk about the experience they went through, Wally thought back about his actions. He didn't regret dying with Artemis. If something like that happened, he wouldn't have left her to die alone. He would have died with her. He didn't even regret telling Artemis he loved her right before they die.

Looking up at the beautiful blonde, Wally allowed a small smile to appear on his face. Artemis felt someone staring at her as she looked over at his direction. A blush still colored her cheeks as she glared at him. She was still embarrassed. At that moment, he realized it. He was in love with her. That much was obvious. He would risk his life for her and die with her if he had too. He watched Artemis smile at M'gann who was still crying over her.

Yeah…she was that special.

.

.

.

.

.

I hoped this chapter reached your expectations. I'll try to update faster this time. Thank you for reading this chapter. -Kumiko

**Review, you know you want to.**

.

.

.

.

\/


	5. Zatanna Finds Out

****YAY! Another update! Thank you all for waiting for this update. I'm trying to update as fast as i can but life can get busy. Hopefully you will all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review at the end.

**Second Chances**

_It was April 27 when Wally heard the sound of something being smashed into pieces in the forest near the base. Just yesterday was the funeral for Artemis and people were still not over it yet. It was too soon and some people still couldn't believe she was gone. He still couldn't believe she was gone. _

_Walking closer to the sound of smashing, he was greeted with the scene of Connor in the middle of a crater. The trees around him were smashed into pieces as debris surrounded the buff man. Wally made a sound to let the other man know he was present._

"_Connor…" Wally called out._

_Superboy didn't say anything as he continued to stare emptily towards the ground._

"_Connor!" Wally called out again._

"…_do anything…" Wally soon heard the other man mumble._

"_What?" The speedster squatted down in front of him._

"_I couldn't do anything…" Connor repeated a bit more clearly now. He grabbed a rock and crushed it into pieces in his hand. "I was right there that night and I couldn't do anything."_

"_We did all that we co-"_

"_NO!" Connor shouted. "She looked up to me as a friend. An older brother! If I was faster in defeating Kobra's men, I would have fought him instead of Artemis. She wouldn't have to go through all that pain. She wouldn't have died."_

"_Faster…" Wally whispered as he remembered Cheshire's words._

_**"You can break the sound barrier with your sneakers but you can't even save Artemis from being killed. It's your fault. You didn't do anything to save her. You didn't try to do anything. IT'S YOUR FAULT!"**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Mount Justice**

**October 23, 18:04 EDT**

"If I was quicker, I could have saved her. She was calling for me…"

"I'm sorry?"

Wally looked up to see Black Canary staring at him worried. He was so caught up with a memory; he had forgotten that Black Canary wanted to do a session to see how everyone was after that failed training exercise a week ago.

"I heard from Robin that you were the one to get blown up with Artemis at that warehouse. It is normal for one to feel weird dying." Black Canary said as she crossed her legs and leaned back against her chair.

"You know nothing." Wally frowned. He had a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

"I know that this isn't the first time you saw Artemis die before your eyes and that you are not from this time."

Wally had thrown popcorn in his mouth and had choked on it. "W-what? Wait! How did you know about that?"

"Green Arrow told me. He believes that you need someone to talk to about this situation of yours and who better than me." She smiled.

Wally got up from his seat as he glared at the older woman in front of him. "You know nothing!" He repeated. "You don't know what pain she had to go through. You don't know what the team had to go through. WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH!" Tears were forming in his eyes as he lowered his head, shoulders shaking.

"Then explain it to me." Black Canary raised her voice. "I can't help you if you won't let me in!"

And that's what the speedster did. After calming down, he took a deep breath and told her everything up to when he arrived to this timeline. Diane's reaction was that of shock and sadness.

"I won't let Artemis die again. Not on my watch." Wally finished. Black Canary smiled as she took his hand in hers. "And you won't have to do it alone. You have the team and they wouldn't let anything happen to Artemis. However, I think you should tell her how you feel now before it's too late."

Wally could feel the heat growing on the back of his neck. "W-Whatever!" He muttered as he walked out of the room.

As Black Canary watched him walk out of the room, all she could do was shake her head and smile. "Ah, young love."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

As he finally made it to the hallway leading to his room, Wally allowed himself to lean against the wall as he covered his face. God, did it feel hot. Could everyone just tell see he was in love with Artemis? Well it seemed like everyone knew Artemis was in love with him in the other time. But how could he not have known until it was too late. Was it possible that the Artemis in this time was in love with him at this very moment?

"Hey!" A familiar voice barked out as Wally felt his heart speed up. No! Not now! Not here! Not when he was feeling like this! He slowly turned around to see Artemis walking up to him as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He was shocked when she pushed him up against the wall as her face was just a few inches away from his.

"A-Arty!" He said as Artemis glared.

"Don't call me that." She growled.

"Well don't push a guy up against a wall and get all up in his face!" Wally responded with a flirty grin.

It had surprised the blonde archer as she blushed. The speedster couldn't help but think how cute she was when she did. It made him want to kiss her. His gaze fell from the blush on across her nose to her lips.

"What the hell was that about?!" Artemis questioned, bringing his attention back up. Wally couldn't tell if her tone sounded like she was angry or embarrassed, or maybe both?

"What are you talking about?" Wally pushed. If she was mad, could she at least be more specific about why?

"YOU!" She growled as she tightened her grip on his shirt. "ME! That failed training exercise! The explosion! US dying! Who the hell do you think you are going and saying that you l-l-l-o…" If this was an anime, you would have probably see steam coming out by how embarrassed she was.

"L-L-L-?" Wally couldn't help but tease.

"If this is some game to you, I don't want to be a part of it." Artemis said sadly as she finally let go of his shirt. Her hand slowly fell back to her side as she took a step back. "You don't know anything about me. You hate me."

"That's not true!" Wally said as he grabbed onto her wrist to stop her from running away.

"Then prove it." She challenged.

Wally did the only thing he could think of at that moment.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I kissed her and then she slapped me!" Wally cried as Robin and he waited for Alfred to finish preparing their meals. Just a few hours ago, he had kissed Artemis. In return, she slapped him and ran away. In need of help, he went to this best friend who was at the Wayne Mansion.

"Smooth…" Robin commented while shaking his head. "What made you think going and kissing Artemis like that would help?"

"It worked in the movies." Wally sighed.

"Well from what I know, in your timeline around this time, Artemis is still learning to trust us and open up. We didn't know that Sportsmaster and Cheshire is her family and that she has history with the League of Shadows. She's scared that once we find out we're going to judge her and kick her off the team. Maybe that's why she doesn't want you to fall for her. Not yet anyways." Robin gave out his theory.

"Ugh, then what should I do?!" Wally whined as he rested his head on the cold marble table.

"She asked you to prove to her that you don't hate her right? Then show her how you really feel." Robin said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Duuuuude! It's not like I can just suddenly let her know I know everything about her. She'll think I'm a stalker or worse, this will all backfire and have her close herself off even more!" Wally began to pull at his hair as Robin tried to calm down the speedster. "I mean can you just imagine? Hey Artemis, I know that you're from a family of criminals. That Sportsmaster and Tigress are your parents and that Cheshire is your sister. I'm in love with you, oh and by the way I'm not from this time. UGH!"

"Look, we'll help you and Artemis get together!" Robin grinned.

"We?" Wally tilted his head to the side as he released his grip on his hair.

"M'gann, Aqualad, and I. We kind of had a feeling you two would end up liking each other. Oh and this was way before I knew about your situation. Call it a lucky hunch. Connor doesn't really care much though. M'gann told me that Artemis went to her after you kissed her."

This perked Wally's interest. "She did? What did she say?"

"Sorry, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Fine, then I won't help you with Zatanna. I know things that worked and didn't work with her."

"Hm, if I was able to make Zatanna fall for me without your help the first time, I can do it again." Robin smirked. Challenge accepted.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Mount Justice**

**October 26, 16:30 EDT**

It was Friday in the afternoon and Wally had just finished school. He was easily passing his classes since he had been through it all before. He told his parents he was going to spend the weekend at the cave in hopes of Artemis dropping by and him getting back into her good grace.

"Dude, you look like a dog waiting for his owner to return." Robin grinned as he joined Wally on the couch.

"Shut up." Wally muttered.

**Recognize: Zatanna Zatara: A-03**

"Zatanna!" Robin greeted as he flew off the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Artemis didn't want her mom to find out so we decided to meet here. Oh and I'm helping Artemis get ready for her date." At those words, Wally fell of the couch.

"Date? What date?!" He asked getting angry.

"Ooh, so that's what that was about." Robin said nodding to himself.

"Uh, explain?" Wally asked.

"At school earlier today, some guy came up to Art-"

"You and Artemis go to school together?" Zatanna asked as she took a seat on the couch.

The best friends looked at each other and wondered if they should tell Zatanna their secret. To know that her father was going to be taken away from her soon, to know her best friend was going to die in the next year.

"It would be good for her to prepare herself now…" Robin whispered. Wally knew he was thinking about his parents.

"Okay, whatever we tell you now has to be kept a secret from everyone else. Only you can discuss it with Robin and me." Wally said. Zatanna nodded her head and waited to know what's up.

"I'm not from this time. In my time, it was already May of next year. Artemis died on a mission to stop Kobra from giving Sportsmaster this emerald necklace and we were all devastated. I was somehow brought back to this time to stop her death from happening."

Zatanna looked at Wally and Robin in shock before she began to laugh. "Oh my, that was a good one. Okay, now seriously…" She paused as she looked at their expressions. "Oh, you weren't kidding. Seriously?! Tell me everything."

And they did. By the time they were done, Zatanna was in tears as Robin was comforting her.

"Zatanna, promise you won't say anything." Wally pleaded. All Zatanna could do was nod her head.

"I'm sorry; I-It's just a lot to take in." Zatanna admitted as she looked over at wonder boy. The two made eye contact with each other as they blushed. "So Artemis and I will become best friends, Robin and I will become a couple, you're in love with Artemis, my father will become the new host for Dr. Fate, and Artemis will die at the hands of Kobra."

"No." Wally frowned. "I won't lose her again. Not on my watch. I'm going to prove to her how I feel. Even if she's in love with this guy she's going on a date with."

The younger teens couldn't help but smile. "I can see why Artemis falls for you." Zatanna said. "Well the date isn't anything serious. Just recently, she found out Superboy and Miss Martian is together. She caught them kissing in the living room. So she's a bit heart-broken. This guy from her school asked her out. She only agreed to take her mind off of Connor and M'gann."

Wally made a face as Robin nudged him on the side. "Don't worry bro. We'll help you. With Zatanna's help, things will be easier. We can have a girl's point of view on things."

"Hey, how were things when…you know she died?" Zatanna asked quietly.

Robin looked over at the speedster. He never went into full detail about that part. He only saw the how Artemis died, the funeral, and Wally being sent back in time.

Wally was quiet for a bit, reliving those moments in his head.

Robin. That boy cried to himself. He became more serious and was forced to grow up even more. But there would be times when his sanity would be questioned. He was once suggested to using the Lazarus pit and place Artemis' corpse in it.

Roy. He and Cheshire made it their duty to get revenge by slowly taking down the Shadow. Roy had thought of the younger archer as a sister so the two had something to connect about.

Aqualad. He asked to step down as leader once again. What leader would let his men die just like that?

Superboy. He grew angrier and ignored the team. He too had thought of Artemis as a little sister and she was gone just like that.

M'gann. As Superboy ignored her, she relied on her magic for comfort and began to hurt herself and others with it. She was trying to perfect her new technique 'brain blast'. Martian Manhunter and Black Canary were giving her deep therapy to help with her problem.

Zatanna. She was losing it. Seeing her best friend die like that in front of her had messed her up. She began looking into dark magic to find a way to bring Artemis back to the world of the living. It had gotten to the point where Robin, when he would be sane, had to contact some half-demon half-human empath named Raven to help her with her emotions.

Out of everyone in the team, Wally believed he was the sanest one. Looking back at Robin and Zatanna, his motivation to stop Artemis from dying grew stronger. He wouldn't let the team fall apart.

Wally never answered Zatanna's question as Artemis arrived at the cave.

Artemis was surprised to see the Speedster and the Wonder boy at the cave. "What are you two doing here?"

"Chilling, what else?" Wally grinned at her.

Artemis shook her head as she looked over to the magician. "Thanks again for helping me."

"Oh course! This is your first date after all." Zatanna said excited as she got up and walked over to her friend.

"Actually this will be my second date, but let's not get into that." Artemis said as she began to walk down the hall to her room.

"Second date?" Wally said shocked. "Who asked you on a date?"

"My ex boyfriend. We were friends, we dated, and at the end all I got was frostbites. End of story. Let's go Zatanna." The archer said pulling the younger girl.

Wally tried to let this new information sink in. Artemis used to have a boyfriend? Well she was beautiful but he just never thought that she'd have a boyfriend.

"Jealous, KF?" Robin teased.

"Shut up." Wally said punching his friend in the arm.

"Don't worry you're little heart. She likes you, she's just in denial. Trust me on that." Robin smirked. "I heard it from a little green bird." He soon hinted.

Wally's eyes widened. Was that what Artemis and M'gann were talking about after they kissed?

After a couple minutes, the girls came back out as Robin and Wally's mouth dropped. Artemis was wearing dark denim skinny jeans and a crème shirt with a black studded cross on the middle. Her golden hair was out of its usual ponytail and was down for once. Wally never realized how long her hair was.

"Wow Mis, you look great!" Robin complimented as he went up to her and placed a hand on her back.

"Thanks." Artemis grinned.

"You're beautiful." Wally said sincerely. Artemis couldn't help but blush as she tried to force down a smile.

"Well it's time for your date." Zatanna said pushing the older woman towards the zeta tubes. "Have fun, be safe, and no first kisses on the first date."

"Whatever!" Artemis said as she took the Zeta tube to Gotham.

It was silent for a bit as the trio looked at each other.

"So I'm guessing we're going to follow?" Zatanna asked.

"Of course." Robin answered.

Wally of course wanted to see his temporary competition. "Let's go before we lose her."

"Don't worry; I placed a tracer on her earlier." The little troll confessed.

"You're good." Wally high-fived his friend.

"Artemis is going to kill us when she finds out." Zatanna groaned.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

How was that? Artemis has a hot date and Wally is jealous over the thought of this guy trying to swoop in and the mention of Artemis having an ex boyfriend. Anyone want to take a guess at to who that ex boyfriend is? Robin, being the troll he is will follow to get blackmail for future reference. I was a bit hesitant in letting Zatanna know Wally's situation at this moment but i thought in order to help with Artemis, he will need a person who knows the situation and can get close to Artemis. What better person than the magical best friend herself. Anyways thank you all for reading and don't forget to review.

=Love Kumiko


End file.
